A DirkJake fanfic
by drownedGaming
Summary: i didn't know a good title! I was bored and began to write this A dirkjake Fanfiction i guess is all Rated T for swearing and well, trying to write them having hot steamy make outs also it has some Roxy x Jane
1. Chapter 1

"English, you here?" Dirk said as he wondered around the island. He heard a slightbcrash of probably a chair and saw jake running towards him. Jake was only in hisboxers, letting dirk see his muscular body.

"hello old chap!" jake said happily "stay right there as i go get my clothes on" jake turned and started walking to where his clothes were. Dirk watched Jake's ass as he left. Man he wanted the booty. Jake came back in his booty shorts (hell yes) and his tank top (doubl hell yes)

"Say, where are the girls?" jake asked the blonde.

"They said they were to busy having hot steamy sex to come" Dirk said with a poker face.

"Their at the house then?"

"yup" dirk chuckled as jake lightly punched his arm and laughed. The two boys went back to the house to see the girls holding hands and waving. They hugged Jake with large smiles.

"let's go inside so i can show you the rooms" the three followed jake inside and up the stairs "I hae two guest bedrooms, but i'm using one of them to keep stuff in" jake said as a small blush crossed his cheeks "So the girls will be staying in one room while dirk will stay in my room" Dirk looked at Jake, wide eyes behind his glasses. He would share a room with Jake? He's flipping the fuck out. Dirk has a huge crush on Jake ans the girls know, but jake doesn't know. The girls giggled ad ran to their room as Dirk followed Jake to his room. Dirk put his stuff down near his side of the room. He wondered what was in that room. Maybe blue ladies. Dirk brought a costume to look like a avatar from the movie. He was going to wins Jake's heart by the end of the week. Maybe by dry humping him. He woukd figure out a plan. Jake layed down on his of the bed, blushing slightly. Jake does have a crush on dirk. The guest room is filled with Dirk posters and pictures of him. Jake even has brobot in there! He does have sex with the bot every few days but with the guests here, he didn't know how to do it. He needed to be fucked. By Dirk. And that's the reason why they share a room.

"Well, i think it's time for dinner right about now! i'll go start making it" Jake got up and left. Dirk walked downstairs a few minutes later to see jake rolling out dough.

"Damn, i need help..." jake said trailing off "BROBOT! CAN YOU COME HERE?" he yelled. The robot came to Jake's side. Dirk watched the two where they couldn't see him. Dirk watched Jake kiss brobot's cheek "Brobot, i need you to get the toppings ready, also, i should tell you i plan on telling him" jake said as he kissed the robot. He then went back to cooking dinner. Dirk went back to the room, flopped on his side of the bed and hid his wide smile in the pillow. Jake had feelings for him! Dirk knew it! He sniffed the pillow, which smelled like jake.

An hour later...

"Dinners ready!" Jake said as he put the pizza on the table.

"You made pizza?" jane asked.

"Yuperdoodles! I though it would be nice to try something new!" jake said as roxy took a slice and bit it.

"Jakey! this is amazing!" roxy said as she took another bite. The two others took a slice and bit it. It was good.

"Are you sure this is your first time making this?" Dirk asked as he waited to Jake to finish his bite.

"Yup" jake said proudly. As soon as they were all done, they put the dishes in the sinks and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. The girls went to their room while e boy's went to Jake's. Dirk took off his shirt and pants leaving him in only his boxers. A dark pink spread across Jake's face. Jake put on his pajamas (which were silk) and yawned. Dirk climbed into bed and Jake did the same after turnimg off the lights with only the lamp on. Jake climbed into bed and took pff his glasses. He turned to look at Dirk, who didn't have his shades on. Those eyes. They could give you a boner in a second. Which happened. Jake didn't really know Dirk's eye color until now. Dirk looked at Jake and sighed.

"You think my eyes are freakish huh?" dirk said.

"No, no, no! your eyes are beautiful. Absoluty lovely!" Jake said as he continued to look. After a few ,inutes of staring, jake yawned again.

"Well, goodnight mate" jake said, turning his back to dirk.

"Yeah, goodnight" dirk said. He started to spoon Jake. The green eyed one didn't seem to mind. Dirk slowly started to thrust his hips. Dirk had a huge boner, which was a plus for Jake. The erection always hit right on top ofJake's butthole. Jake quietly moaned and pressed aganist Dirk.

They both stopped.

They realised what they were doing.

pJake turned to look at Dirk after turning the lamp on.

They bothed blushed madly.

And kissed.

**A/N: here you go chapter one yes it's good? leave a review if you thought it was good. **

**please**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: they have sex this is the last chapter so don't expect any more from this thanks for reading u guys r amazin and :)**

Dirk and Jake both sat up without breaking the kiss. Dirk licked Jake's bottom lip, making Jake parted his lips so Dirk could explore his mouth. Dirk rolled his tounge over Jake's, making the dark haired boy moan and shiver. Jake broke the kiss, took off his pajamas, still in his boxers and pulled Dirk into his lap. They kissed for about ten more minutes and Dirk got off Jake's lap, making Jake slightly confused. Dirk turned Jake so Jake's legs and his crotch were off the bed. Dirk managed to take off Jake's boxers and looked at his dick. It was slightly bigger than wrapped a hand around Jake's penis and moved it up and down. Jake moaned. Jake's moans were music to Dirk's ears. Dirk put the tip of jake's cock in his mouth and looked up at him.

"D-dirk ah~" jake moaned as Dirk bobbed his head up and down. The blonde swirled his tongue around the tip of the cock and licked the dick like a lollipop. (A/N: if you imaging justin bieber when i say "licked it like a lollipop" i am going to flip my shit)

"D-dirk, i think i'm g-gonna FUCK!" jake came in dirks mouth. Dirk swalloed (can't spellthat word) and took the cock out of his mouth and licked his lips. He took off his boxers and went over to his bag and took out a vibrator and lube. He placed the lube on the nightstand and gave Jake the controller and lubed up the vibrator and Dirk shoved it in his ass. Jake turned on the vibrator and dirk crawled on top of him. Jake turned up the level of the vibrator and Dirk moaned. Jake smiled and kissed Dirks cheek. Jake turned up the vibrator level by 5 and Dirk moaned loudly.

"J-jake, f-fuck me!" dirk moaned as he blushed hard. Jake lubed up his cock and turned off the vibrator then Dirk pulled it out. Jake layed Dirk down on the bed so it face was in the pillow and his ass was raised. Jake put the tip in and gulped. He closed his eyes and just entered dirk, full dick. Dirk gasped and moaned as Jake thrusted and then after a while of thrusts and moans, Jake came inside of Dirk and pulled out, then plopped on the bed right next to dirk.

"That was amazing" Dirk said as he rested his head on Jake's chest.

"It...was indeed...strider" Jake said as he petted Dirk's hair.

"Hey Jake"

"Hm?"

"I love you" Dirk said before falling to sleep. Jake was frozen for a few seconds and then smiled.

**I can't write smut :|**

**welp, i gotta work on my two hours in the closet story bye**

"I love you too"


End file.
